


A Cute Secret

by Fury_Rebel



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Cute, Fluff, Human AU, Humanformers, M/M, megatron's secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21799045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fury_Rebel/pseuds/Fury_Rebel
Summary: Megatron is a suave and charismatic man, but Megatron does have one secret that he's not proud of. Optimus is about to find out about this secret.
Relationships: Megatron/Optimus Prime
Comments: 5
Kudos: 78





	A Cute Secret

When they first met it was at a coffee shop. Megatron had a day off so he decided to get some coffee and do some people watching. As for Optimus, he was running late for work. He had overslept and wanted to grab a coffee as a pick me up for the rest of the day. As he had gotten his coffee, Optimus turned to leave only to crash into Megatron.

This caused Optimus to spill his coffee onto Megatron and himself. Optimus had profusely apologized to Megatron about not paying attention. Megatron just told him it was okay. Megatron helped Optimus with cleaning up the coffee mess and said he can buy Optimus a new coffee. Optimus declined and said he had to get to work soon. Megatron had retorted back ‘At least let me buy you lunch for the trouble I caused you.’ Optimus had gone red in the face by Megatron’s request. He did accept the offer though.

That was several months ago. Optimus is now in a relationship with Megatron. Megatron absolutely adores Optimus and just wants to spend time with him. As for Optimus, he’s fallen for this suave charismatic man, and as the relationship goes on Optimus notices something about Megatron.

Whenever Optimus and Megatron go on dates for dinner or lunches. Megatron either takes him out to eat or orders take out. He’s never seen him cook. Optimus thought it was odd, but it didn’t really matter. Until one morning.

Optimus had stayed over at Megatron’s place for the night since he had the next few days off. He was laying in bed when he smelled something burning. Optimus shot out of bed and ran downstairs. He grabbed the fire extinguisher along the way to the kitchen. He burst into the kitchen armed and ready with the extinguisher. Only to find that there was no fire. He only saw Megatron head on the counter and in front of him, was black disks on a plate.

“uh, Megatron?” Optimus had broken the silence. Megatron sat up straight and looked at Optimus with a very red and sheepish look on his face.

“Might I ask what happened?” Optimus had asked Megatron sighed rubbed the back of his head.

“Well love, I decided to wake up a bit early and make breakfast for you. The only problem is….. I can’t….. Cook.” His voice went quiet at the last bit, but Optimus knew what Megatron had said. It made sense when Optimus thought about it.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Optimus had asked.

“I was too embarrassed by it. Lately, I’ve been trying to teach myself how to cook, so I could impress you with a special breakfast for you.” Megatron then pointed to the stack of black disks that were on the plate.

“As you can see it didn’t turn out so well.” Optimus was silent through it all. Making Megatron feel very uncomfortable. It was until Optimus started laughed and hugged Megatron. He was started by Optimus action.

“Megatron it’s sweet that you trying to learn to cook. Now, how’s about we clean up this mess and head out to that little breakfast place down the block?” Megatron smiled and nodded. Getting up from the chair, Megatron starts to move dishes to the sink. While Optimus grabs some trash bags. It’s these moments that make Optimus wants to love Megatron more.


End file.
